yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Begin seeking out beyond Equestria and the next/Visiting FernGully
Here is how Mumfie, Twilight, and the others seek out beyond Equestria in Mumfie's Equestrian Journey. Soon, Mumfie, Twilight, Star Swirl and their company begin to journey beyond Equestria and the next. Mumfie: I've seen many places before, Twilight, but this is the first time I was able to join you and your friends. Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. Scarecrow: So, Mumfie, where do you think we should go to first? Mumfie: Let's see. With one look at the map, Mumfie figured out where to go to first. Mumfie: FernGully. Bartok: That's my favorite place to visit, can't wait to see Crysta, Pips and the gang again. Rainbow Dash: Wait a minute! You've been here before, Bartok? Bartok: Yes. Many times after Zozi and I took a vacation in Australia. Zozi: You bet your heart we've been to FernGully, Bartok! So, they took the ship that's about to depart and brought them down under. At last, the ship has stopped at the docks not too far from FernGully. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: So, which way is FernGully anyway? Mumfie: (checking the map) Grubber: Well? Mumfie: (pointing the right direction with his trunk) It's this way, let's go. Capper: Okay, Y'all. You heard the elephant, time to begin our FernGully Safari! So, they all make their way to FernGully as Mumfie leads. Along the way, Mumfie started looking around the rainforest. Mumfie: Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Just then, everyone could hear a familiar tune. Mumfie: What's that? Bartok: I think I know that flutey tune. As the follow that sound, Pips popped out of nowhere. Pips: Hi, Fellas. Bartok: Pips, aren't you a sight for sore eyes! Mumfie: Hello, Crysta. Crysta: Hi, Mumfie. Batty Koda: Our friends are here! (bumps into a tree and dizzy) I meant to do that! Rarity: Is he alright, Zozi? Zozi: He'll be fine. Goanna: How's it going? Bartok: Better same as always, Goanna. Stump: Hey, Bartok! Root: How'd ya been?! Twig: Long time no see! Bark: Hi, Bartok. Bartok: Stump, Root, Twig, Bark, perfect timing. Root: Didn't actually think you'd show up! Pips: What brings you guys here anyway? Mumfie: We came here to seeking out adventures beyond Equestria. Crysta: Let's show your friends around, Mumfie, it'll be wonderful. Pips: Come on, I'm sure your new pals will like it here. Batty Koda: Oh boy, here we go again. Mumfie: Come on, Twilight, you guys are gonna love FernGully. So, everyone followed Mumfie to explore FernGully. Life is a magic thing, yeah, yeah Life is a magic thing, yeah, yeah, yeah When the sleepy planet comes alive And I wake up in the warm sunlight There's a simple harmony to life A magic thing (Ooh-ooh...) Then I walk among the flowers and trees (It's a magic thing) And I feel the earth beneath my feet (It's a magic thing) And I remember that air we breathe Is a magic thing Everybody, now! Life is a magic thing, yeah, yeah Life is a magic thing, yeah, yeah, yeah Life is a magic thing, yeah, yeah (Yeah!) Life is a magic thing, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah There's a clearing in the jungle floor (It's a magic thing) Where the funky music plays till dawn (It's a magic thing) Just to be there with the friends I love It's a magic thing Then I look up at the sea of stars (It's a magic thing) And I know one day we're leaving ours (It's a magic thing) But I hope we leave it tidy, 'cause you know Life is a magic thing Everybody sing! Life is a magic thing, yeah, yeah Life is a magic thing, yeah, yeah, yeah Life is a magic thing, yeah, yeah Life is a magic thing, yeah, yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah, yeah (It's a magic thing) (It's a magic thing) (It's a magic thing) (It's a magic thing) It was a fun time at FernGully, Mumfie and his friends made camp to spend a few nights. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225